Raenef and Eclipse
by XxselfishXxpleasurexX
Summary: Eclipse is santa?Raenef makes a wish but will Eclipse leave raenef high and dry again?You don't like You don't read DROPPED
1. Chapter 1

O.K This one is about a Eclipse and lord Raenef from demon diary

DISCLAMER: Me no own, you no sue!

"Raenef time to get u !" Eclipse shouted.

"Just five more minutes daddy" Raenef begged.

"I'm not your dad ..." Eclipse retorted and with that manly grace he has, he pulled Raenef out of bed and into his arms.

"Would your daddy do this?" he said as he placed a kiss on Raenef's collar bone.

"No," Raenef replied as he giggled .

"Would he do this?" Eclipse said as he gently nibbled on Rae's ear lobe.

"I certainly would hope not," Raenef said with a moan of delight.

"Ok then, now that we've got that settled ...time to get up," Eclipse said leaving Rae high and dry.

Eclipse transported himself down to the kitchen .

About an hour later Raenef appeared in the kitchen looking cute as ever ,"Honey I'm home!"he shouted.

"Good grief! You really are like a girl...How long does it take to throw on some clothes and come down? It's not like you change your hair or anything!" Eclipse said.

"Well...excuuuse me mister grumpy head," Rae said sitting down to breakfast.

"Your just lucky I don't make breakfast until 45 minutes after I tell you it's done ,or you'd be eating something rather similar to a brick!" Eclipse said while he ate his food.

"Oh waah! You know you look kinda cute when your ranting!" Rae said as he shovled food into his mouth.

"Slow down Raenef nobody's going to steal it from you," Eclipse said with a fairly disgusted face.

"Gy a way wer ar kiss an erulis," Raenef swallowed and repeated what he was trying to say,

"Sorry about that, by the way where are Chris and Erutis?" Raenef finally spat out.

"They went to the city to buy some food for us, I told you about three times last night!" Eclipse said irratated.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, again, heeeey I guess that means we have all day to ourselves!!!" Rae said all of a sudden jumping up and sitting on Eclips's lap.

"Santa I want a bicycle, a dolly, a drum,annnd a kiss" Raenef said the last request with big puckered up lips.

"Ummmm...Rae don't you think you're pushing your luck there? I dont think Santa really gives presents to demons!" Eclipse said with basicly no emotion.

"I know thaaaaat...but...Eclipse you meany your Santa right now!!!!! "

"Oh ...whaAAT! Ummmm...well I think I can take care of at least one of your wishes." Eclipse said standing up and sending Raenef sprawling on the floor.

"YAAAY!!" Raenef said.

Eclipse went upstairs and a couple minutes later he showed up with his hands behind his back. Raenef was standing there with his eyes closed and his lips puckered, eclipse walked over to him and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Rae but I have your present,"Eclipse said.

"I know thats what I'm waiting for : ) " Raenef said puckering his lips again.

"Ok hold out your hands," Eclipse said before handing Raenef a doll.

"Thank you ...Eclipse I...love it," Raenef said with big crying eyes.

"What? I thought you would like it," Eclipse said all of a sudden seeing Raenef for who he really was...a big cry baby.

_Oh no, I made master Rae cry._

"Ummm...sorry. But what did you want?" Eclipse said feeling guilty.

"A...kiss " Rae sniffled.

A loooooong pause followed...

"Waaah! I'm bad " Raenef bawled.

_If I don't stop him from crying he's going to flood the castle in no time at all!!_

"I...Oh, alright," Eclipse said and semi-reluctantly scooped Raenef into his arms and gave Raenef his most awaited wish.

_Well that was a really wet one, I hope Leeche and Meruhesae don't find out abut this, or I'll be one dead demon._

PLEASE REVIEW, It dosen't take that long and after a while it gets annoying when over 40 people have looked at it but they can't take a minute to review, so please review!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok just so you know in the last chapter the p was deleted the first time eclipse talks ...sorry

DISCLAMER:I dont own Demon Diary so DONT sue ME(unless you want pretty penny !)

"What do you think your doing?"Chris screamed .

"Nothing!"Eclipse said after dropping Raenef on the floor and taking two quick steps away from him .

"I'm a super genius and I know a Yaoi relationship when I see one ...you sicko!" Chris screamed

_Dang I wanted Raenef for myself ! now I'll have to settle for that no bossom ,stubby legged girl Erutis _thought Chris .

"What are you talking about ,they make a cute match!"Erutis said ,

_I knew that this was going to happen someday ,OH NO that means I'm stuck between that Krayon and this stupid highly emotional High Cleric wannabe ,_she whacked Chris on the head a couple of times and squezed Raenef's cute cheek ,then she patted Eclipse's back and said "good-job "before going to pracitce her swordsmenship.

"You know she really is scary !"Chris said while holding his sore head .

"Yeah...we know "both Eclipse and Raenef said at the exact time

Eclipse walked over to Chris and said "go put the groceries away"

"I already did "he replied

"go practce sword stuff for awhile "Eclipse suggested

"todays my day off"Chris said completely unaware of the situation

"go play near a highway for all I care ,just get out of here "Eclipse said getting ready to completly pummel Chris

"oh I get it ,you want to be alone with raenef"he said before turning to rae to say "I got what you wanted for eclipse and it's on your bed -k-"

"k...thank you Chris "Raenef said hanging allover Eclipse

Chris left with a flap of his cloak (which coincedently got caught in the door ,and ripped )

"So where did we leave off?before we were inturupted by beevus and buthead?"said Eclipse

"I think I was getting my wish "replied Raenef

"I think your about to get a little more then that "Eclipse said before leaning in to kiss Raenef ...but he didn't suceed that time because Meruhaese Interupted "I knew it,you know ,you never even gave me my kiss ,you big meanie , harumph!"she said before proceeding to break 12 very expensive vases and drawing mustaches on 42 works of art after she blew her stack she turned to Raenef who was sittng by Eclipse they were trying to stay out of the She-Devil's way.

"YOU ,"she screamed "It's all your fault ,it's you're fault because your so pretty even guy's can't resist you "after she blew her second stack she turned and left in a flutter

"Whats up her butt ?"Raenef asked

"I don't want to know!"said Eclipse

"On second thought me niether "said Raenef allthough he did look a little interested .

"ok back to where we left off ..."said Eclipse attempting to get his kiss in before someone else decided to but in ...but unfortunately he didn't quite suceed that time either.

"RAENEF HOW COULD YOU ? YOU SAID YOU WOULD WAIT !"

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop her"said Chris as he attempted to grab the raging Leeche but she kicked him again and he flew out the window ...(they were on the first floor)

"H...How did you get here and how did you know ?"Eclipse said

"That idiot was playing with his stupid magic and all of a sudden here I am ,then he has the nerve to tell me I can't see Raenef because he was being smooched on,and if that wasn't bad enough he told me it was you "she pointed to Eclipse "who he was doin the smooching with "she ran over to Eclipse and stomped on his poor toes with her high heel's several times, before she went to find Chris to bully him into sending her home ,So she could get some pleasure from burning her wedding plan's book.

"umm...sorry ...how about let's go to my room 'cause I had chris buy something for you ,for me !"Raenef said cheerfully

"O.K?"Eclipse said

as soon as they got up to Rae's room

Ecipse looked aroud Raenef's room it was ...girly ,and to top it off there was a pink bunny suit on the bed ..._didn't Chris say a present for me was on raes bed ..uh oh E_clipse thought as Rae walked over to his bed

"here you go ,I hope you like it !"Rae said as he handed the suit to a stunned and slightly mortified Eclipse .

"...I don't know what to say ..."was all he could muster

"you like it ?"Raenef inquired

"ummmm ... how did you know my size ?"Eclipse said trying to avoid the subject

"you told me remember ?"

Actually I do, now that you mention it ...

_"Eclipse ...what size do you wear?"said Raenef_

_"whhyyyy???"said Eclipse seriously questioning Rae's motives _

_"because i want to know..."_

_"im not telling you"said Eclipse_

_"tell me"_

_"no"_

_"tell me "_

_"no"_

_"tell me "_

_"medium"_

_"tell ...oh thank you" Rae said hugging eclipse_

Eclipse popped back to reality after shaking his head several times.

"put it on!!"Raenef whined

"...well I wouldn't want to get it dirty"

"I knew you wouldnt like it !"Raenef wailed

_uh oh he is going to flood the room if i dont stop him,Why does this alway's happen to me?_

Eclipse thought

"I'll wear it ...I'll put it on ok but only if you stop crying"Eclipse said

"ok!"said Raenef the tears immediatley ceased

Eclipse put the suit on . "AWWW!!!!You look so cute in the bunny suit!!!!"Raenef said as he jumped on Eclipse

"Yay! I absolutley love it !"Eclipse said attempting to sound enthusiastic.

Thank you for reading this and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!IT DOSEN'T TAKE THAT LONG!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER:I dont own Demon Diary so DONT sue ME(unless you want pretty penny !)

"Eclipse i'm so happy you like your bunny suit"said raenef as he went to sit on his bed

"Yes well ...I dont want to wrinkle it, So i'm just going to put it into my closet "

"Ok just be sure to come back"said raenef flopping on his bed

Eclipse transported himself to his bedroom.

_Raenef ...I dont know what my feelings are for you ...first I think I love you ,then all I feel for you is Innocent servents adoration._

Eclipse hung the suit up in the back of his closet hoping to never have to wear it again, Although he was pleased that Raenef would give him a present ,He didnt quite know if he wanted another present from him .

but to tell the truth he did like the bunny suit .

Eclipse went down to Rae's bedroom to find him sound asleep.

Eclipse tucked Raenef into bed ,after he did that he leaned down to kiss Raenef on the cheek.

"Hey Eclipse I ..."Chris attempted to say

Eclipse turned red at the face he turned around and grabbed Chris by the ear ,he dragged Chris out of Rae's room down the stair's out the front door and exploded "DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO KNOCK ? TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY AND ALL I WANT IS TO BE WITH RAENEF , LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A WHILE!!!!!"Eclipse screamed

"Sorry I was just going to say Happy Birthday "Chris said before throwing something on the ground ,He then ran inside .Eclipse shocked at his own anger ,picked it up ,It was a Happy Birthday card and it said:

Eclipse,

We know we are annoying ,

and sometimes very boring ,

but we just wanna say thank you for letting us stay ,

in your house with you and Rae ,

and thanks for housing and feeding us ,

even though we often make a fuss ,

and sometimes we also say "This sucks" ,

WE just wanted to let you know we love you,

and we'll never forget you!

love,

Chris and Erutis

_Oh ,I should probably say sorry to him ,I didnt mean to hurt his feelings._

Eclipse teleported to Chris's bedroom , "Chris?I...I...I'm sorry"said Eclipse sitting on the edge of Chris's bed

"Chris?"Eclipse said getting worried.

Eclipse stood up walked over and lightly shook Chris's shoulder .or at least he tried to .

"Wha...?"Eclipse stepped closer ._Damn,its a pillow where did he go?Oh no did he leave ...I'm so sorry _

"Raenef please get up we need to find Chris"Said Eclipse waking Raenef with a short kiss,

"Isn't he in his room or something?"yawned Raenef

"No i think he went off to the west or something."Eclipse gestured towards the west to prove his point

"Oh ...WHAT?"screamed Raenef

Eclipse got up and started to pace around the room.

"I think I will have to speak to Meruhase for help,I just hope she Isn't that mad at me ...I might have to...pay her though...with a ..."

"Kiss!...No I wont allow it ..your mine and thats that !"declared Raenef,_besides it will be to hard to watch him with her,and what if he ends up likeing her more then me?I couldnt bare to lose him._

"...But ... what else can I pay her with if thats all she wants?"asked Eclipse

"...I dont know but I dont want to ..."struggled raenef he was starting to choke on his words and his eyesight got all blury."you aren't going to lose me "Eclipse said closing the gap between them.

"But..."sniffed Raenef

"Don't worry I will always be your's"Eclipse put his hand on Raenefs cheek , it was soft and warm all he wanted to do was kiss Raenef on his forhead , his two cheeks his nose ,and lastly his lips ,but he couldn't right now ,they had to get Erutis and go to Meruhesae for help.

"Meruhesae?"whispered Eclipse nervously , he stepped through the thick curtains

"So you came to pay me !" She said laying down

"Well...yes and no"he said strolling over to her ,he was prepared to give her what she wanted . he bent down and kissed her. it was diffrent then with Raenef because he was forced to do it .and with Rae he wanted to he wanted to be with him ,and it was always going to be that way for him,

"So what do you want?"said Meruhesae disapointed at the bluntness of the kiss.

"I have a favor to ask of you "

"I know "

"Well then?"

"He is in the west "

"Why?"

"I'm not telling... unless you give me another kiss!"

"No ...we dont need to know why he went!"Raenef butted in , it was hard enough to watch Eclipse kiss someone else, But for him to do it twice, was torture.

"I agree that was ...Just wrong ,Now lets get Chris back!!!!!"Erutis shouted before dragging Rae and Eclipse through the Thick jungle of curtains.

The Trio soon came to a town in the west where Eclipse finally spoke .

"Rae I'm sorry you had to see that ,and I do have feelings for you."said Eclipse nervously

"Its ok and it had to be done , Eclipse I also have had feelings for you for awhile now."bubbled Rae danglig from Eclipses neck.

"Awww you two make such a cute pairing!!!!"shouted Erutis jumping up and down while making a wierd face .

"I wonder what Chris is doing?"Eclipse said questioning no one in particular.

"Hey you give those back you little thief!"

"Sorry but I need them more then you !"Chris shouted while running around a corner, he bumped into three people and two were hanging all over each other,

"Get a room !!!"He called over his shoulder

"Watch where your going!!"someone shouted back.Chris didn't pay to much attention to where he was going , he had to get away and look at the stuff he stole .

chris saw a hole in a big wooden fence so He crawled in and sat down.

"Why does everyone hate me?all I was trying to do was wish him a Happy Birthday...why do I mess everything up?"Chris felt his face grow hot... he was about to cry but he couldn't let the tears flow he wasn't a cry baby.

"Chris why are you hiding?"said a figure in the dark

"Krayon ? is that you " said Chris quickly wiping the lone tear that managed to squeeze it's way out.

"Hello... look I've been hiding something from you and I need to get it off my chest..."he began to say

"Yeah ,yeah we all know ..you like Erutis and want to marry her and all that mushy gushie stuff"

"Well you see ..about that ...I thought I liked her but the truth is .."He attempted to say again

"Whatever it is it can wait"Chris said before getting up to go "I have to do something"

Chris ducked under the fence without realizing silent tears were falling from Krayon.

_I thought it was Erutis who I wanted but it's not, I want him,but I dont have the curage to say it .Damn I am one of the oldest Demons and I still cant figure out how to say three simple words ,i... love ...you , how pathetic is that?_

Krayon silently floated behind Chris hopeing to not be noticed.

"Go away you are annoying me " chris murmered over his shoulder

"No "

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"I refuse "

"Yes ...I mean no ,or do I mean yes ...wait what?" said Chris obviously confuzzeled (confused and puzzled )

"I said ...I will not leave , you have caught my intrest,"said Krayon practicly begging Chris to alow him to stay around to protect him ,"Fine ...whatever just dont make a scene or anything."Chris said

Chris had to steal something else , but he had to be careful so he snuck around a corner . _If I can sneak in through this window no one will know I was even here ._Chris thought

Chris slowly opened the window and pulled himself up far enough to see if anything was under the window , there was a table with a single vase and a white rose in it ,_this place is wierd for the kind of person who owns it ._Chris swung his legs out so he wouldn't hit the vase and let the demon who owned this place know he was there .

"This isn't a very good idea "whispered Krayon in Chrises ear ,nearly making him jump out of his skin.

"Shut up ...i'm here to get something back for Eclipse.."replied Chris steadying his nerves

"Did he make you do this?"Krayon said concern showing in his voice.

"Who ...Eclipse?..no you see its his Birthday and I thought he might want something back that was stolen from him."

Chris snuck into every room before realising he wasnt looking for it right._If I was a scroll where would I hide?_

thought the young Super Genious Wannabe ._Definately where no one would suspect me ,Ahha ! there in that box of maps and stuff . _Chris began to rummage through the maps and in his haste he knocked over a vase...CRASH!!!OH NO Chris grabbed the last scroll/Map and made a run for it

"Can I help you ?" asked Krayon getting nervous

"No ! stay out of this ...I'm going to prove I can do stuff too !.even though I'm not a super Genious!"shouted Chris

"Hey ! what are you doing here ?...Shadow prison!"

"What the ?"Chris managed to choke out before he became completely paralized

"What are you doing in my house?"said a ominous voice .

_Oh no I'm caught ,Crap ! I am so stupid !_

"Well I guess if you could talk, you could answer "

suddenly Chris felt the pressure around his neck release

"I'm not telling you ...how 'bout you let me go and ...I dont kick your butt "shouted Chris

"You are just a little to Cocky for my taste ...but how about you fight me and if you win then you go free ...with whatever you stole ...however if you lose ...you stay here and become my ...love slave ."the man was hidden in the shadows but as he said this he stepped out ,

"Hah! I could beat you... just let me out of this stupid shadow prison ..or whatever you called it !"

Thank you for reading this and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
